


Sun Lotion

by Writing-Rammstein (writingfanfic)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Surfing, sun lotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Rammstein
Summary: For the prompt: 'Could you write one about going to the beach with Ollie and he tries to teach you how to surf and he's just very sweet and kisses you randomly all the time?'I don't surf, so I sort of... minimised that. Sorry.





	Sun Lotion

“I can’t stand up!”

That’s going to be your last words, you think, and then you are underwater and you squeeze your eyes closed. Strong arms haul you up, and you splutter as you hear his low laugh in your ear.

“You are so graceful. Like a squid with three pairs of handcuffs on.” You push him, and blink against the sunlight, trying to snort out the salt-water that is up your nose. “Come. I think it’s time to throw in the towel, as they say. Or lie on it…”

“I can  _swim_ , I just can’t  _surf_ ,” you complain, and he kisses your cheek.

“Hmm. Tastes like salt. Delicious,” he teases, and you stomp up the beach, flopping onto your towel with all the grace of the aforementioned squid. “Do not sulk. We will take you there! And you had fun bodyboarding.”

“I did,” you admit, and roll over; he grins and strokes your head gently. “As a reward for teaching me some sports-” His smile widens. “-you may apply sun lotion to my back, peasant.”

“As you wish, madam.” He strokes your hair gently for a second more, and then you feel another kiss pressed to your hair; you smile gently, and he pulls at the salt-curls on your head. “You are truly beautiful.”

“Less romance, more sun-protection,” you tease, and jab at his leg. Truth be told, God built him for surf-shorts – his thighs are so  _toned_ , and you reach out, stroking one. “Heehee. So handsome.”

“Hush. Less romance.” You feel the cream cold on your back, and then his strong, rough fingers, and you shiver.

“May I remind you that we are on a public beach?” he says, and you grin. “Oh, come on. Maybe later, at the hotel. Okay?”

“Yes, darling.” You pout, and he leans down to kiss you again – you push yourself up, and as your lips meet and your heart flutters, you can’t help but sigh lovingly as if you’re a character in a cheesy romcom as he pulls back, smiling. “You are the only man I would throw my dignity away for so easily. You know that, right?”

“Good. Because… well, you did look funny,” he grins, and you push him as he laughs again.

“Oliver!”


End file.
